


Silver Moons

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Friendship and hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?





	1. Chapter One: The IceWing Orphan? Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?

**Silver Moons**

**Summery**

**Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?**

**Chapter One: The IceWing Orphan? Or Not**

**Silver's POV**

I just stared with disbelief at what I had just been told. I couldn't believe it, the Queen actually summoned me? I took a deep breath and regained my composure. Once I did, I cleared my throat and spoke up in as calm of a tone as I could manage.

"R-really? Are you serious? Why would the Queen want to see me? I'm just an orphan who's managed to claw my way up into the fifth circle." I said, flapping my silver blue wings in response. The IceWing guard nodded her head in confirmation. I then nodded and the guard left to give me some time to prepare.

I patted over to my vanity and grabbed a necklace off of the rack. I wound it around my neck and I wound some white pearls around my horns. My tail spikes and horns are a dark blue. There are also rainbow patterns on the undersides of my wings and underbelly.

I looked at myself in the mirror to see how I looked. The sapphire necklace brings out the silver and pale blue of my scales. Once I felt at least somewhat presentable, I made my way out of my room as I closed the door behind me.

"You look absolutely stunning Silver." Hail said, with an approving nod of her head. I smiled and bowed my head in respect to the higher-ranked IceWing.

"Now we should be getting a move on. The Queen is expecting us." Hail explained, and with a nod we then spread our wings and flew in the direction of the palace.

We landed outside in the courtyard, where guards were standing at attention, they were most likely told about our arrival. We both bowed to the guards and one of them led us inside to the Queens chambers. His name is Seal if I remembered correctly.

When we entered the Queen greeted us with a warm smile. I bowed deeply in respect to the Queen. Hail was standing off to the side. I then sat with my talons curled underneath me and my tail wrapped around my claws.

"If I may ask, why would you want to see me Your Majesty?" I asked in, a cool and calm voice. The Queen just smiled and laughed quietly in response.

"Young Silver, there is something very important that I must tell you." I tilted my head in curiosity, what could it be? I wondered with excitement.

Queen Snowstorm then turned to Hail with a smile and a twitch of her tail. Hail got the message and began to speak.

"Well Silver, you have been called here because the Queen is going to take you under her wing, you will live here in the palace as her daughter." Hail explained, as she was speaking, her face lit up like a dragonet on Christmas morning.

I could only sit with wide eyes. I then turned from Hail, then to the Queen and back to Hail again. I couldn't believe what was happening. Was this for real? I thought. I was still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing.

"But w-wait... n-now? But all of my things are still at my house." I exclaimed, Queen Snowstorm only smiled warmly in response. After a short while, she began speaking.

"Your things have already been unpacked Silver. They were all brought here earlier this morning in preparation for your arrival." The Queen explained, with a gentle smile. I could only give a slow nod in response.

"Now,Hail, would you please show Silver her new room?" The Queen asked, and Hail gave a nod and I followed after her with one last glance back at the Queen, or should I say my mother? I just shook my head and blew a plume of Frost.

My life had changed in only a span of a few hours. I went from being an orphan to having not only a mother, but becoming a Princess. Yup, that's going to be a whole new life-changing event for me. I smiled brightly, this is by far The BEST. DAY. EVER!


	2. Chapter Two: Silver's Tragic Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?

**Silver Moons**

**Summery**

**Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?**

**Chapter Two: Silver's Tragic Past**

**Silver's POV**

**(Silver’s dream)**

* * *

"Silver, run! Hurry, get out of here. If you don't they'll kill you to!" My mother, Avalanche yelled as she stared at me with pleating dark blue eyes. My little sister, Lynx had been stabbed in the chest multiple times with a spear, her dark blue blood was pooled all around her.

I felt like I was going to be sick as I watched my father, Lemur get his side and wings slashed to the point where he couldn't escape. My mother's words echoed in my mind, but my body was frozen in place. I screamed for them to stop, to leave my parents alone, but they just laughed and slashed my fathers throat.

When my mother was grabbed, I screamed even louder, tears were cascading down my face and I was forced to watch as they slashed her thought and then they turned their blood-thirsty gaze on to my trembling form.

I then ran as fast as I could run. I was only four, so I couldn't run very fast or that far. I screamed in terror as the SkyWings caught up with me. One of my wings was slashed and my right front talon was broken. My back left talon was sprained when I had tripped of some muddy slopes. I foght them off of me and I sprayed them in the face with something black, not the color of frost breath. I was to scared and terrified. I was scared for my life, and I turned tail and ran.

I had branches smack in my face and I tripped over tree roots and rocks. I remembered that my mother always tod me that if I was ever In danger, then I flee as fast as I could to the IceWing Kingdom. That's where I was heading at this very moment. It would take a while to get there, so I'll need to rest and find something to eat.

The only thing that was keeping me alive right now is running on fear and adrenaline. I stopped under the folds of a tall tree. I was panting heavily and everything ached. But my mind was still on high alert, these SkyWings and NightWings killed my family, they won't stop until they find me. I finally took a full recount of what had just happened. My parents and sister are dead, I'm all alone now. I'm a hybrid, an IceWing/RainWing hybrid.

Tears began running down my face once more as I thought of my parents and younger sister. I would never see my mother's smiling face, nore would I hear her soothing voice when I woke up crying from nightmares. I would never get lessons from my father about how to glide from trees, nore would I get to snuggle close to his warm scales and comforting embrace during Sun Time. I wouldn't be able to have food fights with my little sister, nore would I be able to teach her to fly like I had promised. I curled up into a tight ball as sobs racked my body. My body hurt, I was scared, tired, hungry and I just wanted my parents and little sister back. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night.

The sound of singing birds was what woke me from my restless sleep. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, I went to sit up and instantly, pain flared up in my entire body. I collapsed back down to the forest floor with a cry. I whimpered and my stomach growled, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I curled up into a ball and tried to stop the pain. The sudden sound of a twig snapping made me shoot upright in a panic, my whole body cried out in protest but I was now on high alert. My eyes went wide as one of the SkyWings entered the clearing that I was in. The last thing that I saw was a knife rushing towards me, then everything went dark.

* * *

I shot up in my bed panting heavily. I was shaking and tears were rolling down my face, I hadn't had that dream in a few years. I took a shuttering breath to try and calm my racing heart.i tried to calm my shaking body, I knew a panic attack would be starting if I didn't calm down. I didn't want to worry Hail, she had a job to do.

I slowly climbed off of my sleeping platform and made my way to the wash basin to splash some water on my face. I then took another deep breath and shook out my wings and smoothed my tail spikes down. I then walked over to my vanity and took a necklace off of my rack, I slipped it around my neck and I wrapped some white pearls around my horns.

I was still shaken up by the nightmare that I had, I lowered my head at the vivid memories of how my parents and younger sister were killed. Now I'm six, it has been two years since Hail had found me starved and close to death near the borders of the IceWing Kingdom. She had rushed me to the healer, she was a kind IceWing named Tundra. She still has me come in monthly to check on my scars. My back right talon has a scar from where the SkyWings knife had slashed me, and the end of my tail had a scar from it getting slashed by a NightWing.

I took a while to calm my self and I wrapped bandages around my tail and back right talon, I did it so that no one could see the scars. I was really squeamish around blood because of my traumatizing past, and I hate small spaces and I'm afraid to be alone. I have had panic attacks a lot over the years. The only ones who know my dark and traumatizing past are, the Queen, Hail, the Healer and my best friend, an IceWing/RainWing hybrid named Flurry.

I then looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was still weirded out about being a Princess now. I had IceWings bowing whenever they saw me. it was a bit uncomfortable. I took one more look around my new room before I slowly made my way to the dining hall for breakfast. Today was also the first day that I would be going to school with other IceWing dragonets. I shook my head, "No! No! No! Don't think about that now! I don't want to have another panic attack." I thought to myself with a shake of my wings.

"Good morning Silver." Hail greeted me, with a bright smile. I smiled, greatly. At least Hail was calling me by my name, it would be weird if she started bowing whenever she saw me.

After a short while, I spoke up to break the ice. I mentally kicked myself at the unintentional IceWing pun that I had made.

"Good morning to you to Hail. How has your morning been so far?" I asked, and the older IceWing chuckled and playfully batted her wing at me, I returned the favor.

"Silly Sil. The morning has just begun. How about after breakfast you and I go outside and make some snow dragons?" Hail suggested with a wide grin. I smiled widely and nodded eagerly, I loved building snow dragons.

"Okay, you have yourself a deal!" I cheered happily, as I gave an excited flap of my wings. Hail laughed and we both made our way to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Good morning Hail, good morning Silver. How didy you enjoy your first night in the palace Silver?" Queen Snowstorm asked, with a tilt of her head and a warm smile in my direction. I just shrugged my wings and smiled shyly.

"I still think It’s a bit strange being called Princess and having every IceWing I see bowing to me." I quietly admitted, as I lowered my head. The Queen just gave me a knowing look and I smiled and took a seat next to Hail.


	3. Chapter Three: Making Snow Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?

**Silver Moons**

**Summery**

**Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?**

**Chapter Three: Making Snow Dragons**

**Silver'sPOV**

I ran outside into the crisp and chilly morning air. Today was going to be AMAZING! I'm going to make snow dragons with Hail, Flurry, Tempest and Ermine.

I grinned and jumped into a snow pile with an excited squeal. I then poked my head out and grinned up at Hail. I then looked up to see three approaching dragonets.

I jumped out of the snow pile and curled my tail over my back talons. I then waited until my friends landed onto the snow covered ground. Once they landed, I bounded up to them with a huge grin plastered on my face.

They smiled and waved at me with bright smiles on their faces. I grinned evilly and threw a snowball at the unsuspecting Ermine. The IceWing yelped in deep rise and jumped backwards. I bursted out into uncontrolled giggles as the others looked amused.

The snowball fight went down in the courtyard for it's infamy and it only ended when one of the IceWing guards informed us that lunch was ready. I looked up at the suns position in the sky to see that it was already midday. I smiled wildly, time sure does fly when your having fun. I then shook off the snow from my wings and followed my friends into the dining hall to have lunch.

I grinned up at Queen Snowstorm with a smirk. She just laughed and patted my head. I blushed at the attention and turned to Tempest, who sat next to me. Ermine took a seat next to Tempest while Flurry sat next to Hail.

In no time at all lunch was brought out to the table, the one who brought us our meals was an IceWing with pale blue scales and pure white wings named Aurora . I smiled warmly at the IceWing who smiled back.

"Thank you Aurora." The Queen remarked, smiling at the IceWing guard who gave a curt bow and left the room. I laughed quietly and smiled at Tempest and Ermine.

"So. What did you all do today?" The Queen asked, looking at all of us with a raised eyebrow. I smiled coolly and twitched my tail in excitement. I then explained in detail to my mother all of the exciting things that we had done.

"Oh my moons! You all had quite the productive day didn't you?" Queen Snowstorm remarked, with a laugh and an amused smile. I simply nodded with a cheeky grin on my face.

Once lunch had ended, we headed back outside for some more snowball fights and to just have fun. I didn't have any of my studies today, so I was having the time of my life.

* * *

I flopped on to my bed with a tired sigh. I had the BEST. DAY. EVER! I smiled up at the feeling. I yawned and curled up to sleep.

I was wondering what exciting things would happen tomorrow? Well... it would be my first day of school... that's going to be intersecting I hope.

Before I fell asleep, I smoothed my scales and washed my face in the wash bassoon. I then yawned and rubbed my talons over my eyes. Then I curled up and sleep claimed me in it's warm embrace.


	4. Chapter Four: The First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?

**Silver Moons**

**Summery**

**Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?**

**Chapter Four: The First Day Of School**

**Silver's POV**  
  
The sound of birds singing was what woke me early that morning. I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my talons. I then slowly sat up and stretched out my wings and claws.

I yawned once more and I slowly walked over to my vanity and put on my usual accessories for the day. I then washed my face with some cold water and smoothed my tail spikes down. I then put my bandages on and did one more once over. I then made my way down the hallway and I closed my bedroom door behind me. 

As I enter the huge dining hall, I saw my mother sitting at the table reading a scroll that was layer out in grunt of her on the table.

I laughed and took a seat next to her and I read over her shoulder. She looked up when I sat down. I smiled and fidgeted with my sapphire necklace.

"You sure are up early this morning, aren't you Silver?" My mother asked, with a small laugh. I nodded with a toothless grin on my face. I then looked up when the doors opened and in walked Tempest, Ermine, Flurry and Hail. I smiled brightly at them as they took their seats

"Well Silver. Today's your first day of school, are you ready?" Queen Snowstorm asked, and I gave a hesitant nod in response. I then glanced nervously at Tempest and the others. After a few moments of silence, the Queen spoke up once more.

"Ermine and Hail will be coming to the school as well." She explained, with a gentle smile in our direction. I smiled nervously in response.

I stared down at the math scroll that I was just given. I turned to Ermine who to my shock was already finished. She was now quietly reading one of her scrolls.

I then turned to Hail, I nudged her wing with my own, causing Hail to look up at me with a raised eyebrow. "What is it Sil?" She asked, giveing me a puzzled look. I sighed and gestured with my talon and pointed to my math scroll. She got the message and smiled at me.

"You need help?" I nodded and she began to explain to me how the similes and numbers came together. I tried to understand but it went right over my head. I sighed and rested my chin on my talons.

Hail gave me a worried look, I just gave her a reassuring smile and shrugged my wings. I just wanted classes to end already.

"You okay Sil?" She asked, I looked up from the scroll that I had been reading. I blinked and nodded slowly after a moment of silence. She smiled and gave me a slight look of disbelief.

I then sighed once she had left the room, I banged my head on my desk in frustration. I then wrote down some ideas that were floating in the deepest depths of my mind.

I ended up writing a whole story in the process. I then looked down at my ink-stained talons in surprise and amusement. I laughed quietly to myself and I rolled up the scroll and tied it with a black leather band.

The story was titled. "THE LIFE OF AN ICEWing PRINCESS." I chuckled softly, and put it on my racks that were full with hundreds of my scrolls that I had written and read over the years. "Ermine would go crazy at all of my scrolls." I thought with an amused smile and a roll of my eyes.

I then cleaned my talons and polished my tail spikes... just don't ask! I'm a weirdo and my friends and my mother all know it.

When I entered the dining hall for dinner, my mother and my friends all had amused smiles on their faces. I looked down at my talons to see that there was still ink on them. I smiled sheepishly and laughed quietly.

I looked up at my mother with a toothless grin on my face. She just shook her head in fond amusement. I sighed and shook out my wings and tail spikes.

"How was your first day of school Silver?" My mother asked, after a short while of silence. I looked up from my fruit to look up at her. Yes... I eat frozen fruits. I'm part RainWing what do you expect.

"It was good I guess, our teacher, an IceWing with rigid spikes and untamed scales named Sled was trying to teach us algebra." I explained with a huff. I then continued speaking after a short pause.

"I don't understand it whatsoever. I think that letters and numbers should stay in separate categories, they are different after all." I explained, rolling my eyes and twitching my tail in slight anoints.

"Hmm... I see..." my mother observed, with a twich of her tail and a raised eyebrow. I sighed and fiddled with my necklace. I then looked up at Ermine with a mischievous grin on my face. Tempest, seeing the look on my face started laughing. While both Flurry and Hail had amused smiles on their faces.

"What are you planing in that little head of yours Silver?" Flurry asked with a laugh and an amused smile. I just grinned and winked. Flurry and Tempest got the message and nodded.


	5. Chapter Five: The Strange Science Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?

**Silver Moons**   
  
**Summery**

**Silver is just a normal IceWing living in the IceWing kingdom. She has worked her tail off and she finally clawed her way up in the rankings to the fifth circle. Silver is content to stay in the fifth circle, but when Queen Snowstorm takes Silver under her wing, will Silver learn the ways of an IceWing Princess?**

**Chapter Five: The Strange Science Class**

**Silver's POV**

I could only put my tail over my snout in discomfort and an attempt not to throw up. The smells of the chemicals brought bad memories for me. I had almost been poisoned by the same SkyWings and NightWings that had tried to kill me.

I turned to Ermine who just looked deeply interested, I could only stare at her slack jawed. Who was she enjoying the smell of chemicals and strong cleaning supplies.

I then turned to the teacher. He was an IceWing named Husky. He was drawling on and on about scientific method and other boring stuff like that.I felt my eyelids grow heavy but I pinched myself to keep myself from falling asleep.

"Do you understand students?" Our teacher asked, in a bored tone. We all just nodded as if we were zombies.

"I'm very into science. I love it." The teacher drawled on again and I just toned him out. I just sighed and stared out of the window, I was just wanting this dreadful class to end already.

I was finally realized when the class ended. That class was very wacky. I then took a deep breath of fresh air.

I then nudged Ermine's wing with my own causing Ermine to look up at me with a raised eyebrow. I just sighed and explained to her about our wacky science teacher.

"He was't that wacky Silver. You need to be more respectful, he's just doing his job teaching science." Ermine explained, looking at me with a slight pout.

I sighed and curled my tail around my back talons. I then blew a plume of frost in frustration. I eventually nodded. I then followed Ermine as we spread our wing and took off into the clear blue sky.

We landed outside in the courtyard and Tempest, came running out to greet us followed by my mother and Flurry. I smiled widly at my mother and Tempest

"How was school?" My mother asked, as we all walked inside. I lowered my head and whispered something into my mothers ear. She frowned and motioned for Hail to come over.

"Oh my Kami!" Three Moons! Did you let the teacher know that you were uncomfortable?" Hail asked, with a worried and concerned look. I shook my head and twitched my tail.

I fidgeted with my necklace and my eyes darted around the room. I looked down at my talons as my tail began to twitch from side to side.

"Three Moons! That class made me so nervous and uncomfortable." I thought. Just the thought of that class caused my IceWing spikes to rattle.


End file.
